Fly
by Nillen
Summary: AU. You said you loved things that could fly. KanaZero.


Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

This story is poem-alike but it has plot.

English is my second language, sorry for any errors found.

* * *

><p>You said you loved things that could fly.<p>

So I tried to speak a word to you.

But my lips are tight and my heart is mute,

My brain is stuck and faith betrayed me.

Because I thought you would have expected me,

To just stand and stare,

Not knowing what to do;

While you go away.

.

You said you loved things that could fly.

So I tried to write you something.

Something to make you stay,

To make you at least stay, even for a while.

I wish I can turn back the time,

When things were not any different and,

There were only you and I.

.

You said you loved things that could fly.

So I tried to compose you a song.

Because I remember all those words that you said,

About blue skies and pretty birds and calm breezes.

I thought it was enough to make you think twice,

That I would compose you the world if I had the chance.

.

You said you loved things that could fly.

So I tried to draw you a picture.

A picture that could remind you of us,

The one with us side by side,

Shoulders touched; lips curved and hands on each other, hidden behind our backs.

It was supposed to be enough to hold you back to stay.

.

You said you loved things that could fly.

So I tried to look back and find my fault.

But I cannot seem to remember my flaw,

I think that you would have known,

That some moments exist where I can only understand if you did not let go.

.

You said… you loved things that could fly.

So I tried not to cry in front of you.

As I stand here and look and stare and watch as you go.

.

You said you loved things that could fly,

And now I hold one in my hand.

I pray that it was only a nightmare,

But ghosts of pasts just keep coming right back.

.

I tried to live for you.

But sometimes hearts are just meant to break.

Maybe because I am not strong enough,

When you are not there.

And I keep turning back the films,

Right back, back and back.

.

I tried to move on and leave you behind.

But I keep stopping halfway just to turn back,

When the smells of the breakfast that you made,

The sounds of the music that you played,

The rushing footsteps of you when you rushed away,

Tainted my mind and I was left barely with no air.

.

I tried to be myself as they take you away.

You said;

_'Be strong, some people goes and never come back',_

But you are always the only exception for me,

As I thought your leave is not your will,

I am too, should not stay.

.

You said you love things that could fly.

I am holding one in my hand; a balloon that can fly.

Your funeral just ended but my tears just warming,

They said count to three and let go of all of them.

They counted and they obliged.

But I hold on tight to the thing that could fly, that should have made you stay.

.

'_Not yet… Not yet.'_

.

I tried to be strong and breathe for you.

.

'_Just one more minute… not yet.'_

.

I remember your laughter when I touched your skin and it tickled.

.

_'No… I'm not ready yet…'_

.

I remember your brilliant bright eyes and your smile as they lived only for me.

.

'_Please, Lord, I'm not ready yet...'_

.

The sounds of your leaving footsteps…

.

I opened my eyes and the balloon in my hand is now gone;

Carried away by the wind and suddenly, below hundreds of balloons that our friends just released, I remember;

… You never did come back.

.

You said you loved things that could fly.

I released that one for you.

And I know it is you who carried it away.

Because you said you loved things that could fly,

And because my life is just simply about you.

.

And every flash of your smile and your laugh and your dream and your touch,

Will forever remind me that I have tried,

To bring you back and I failed,

Only because you are no longer there,

Because you had left with no signs,

But only marks of your memories,

Drowning deep down, craving my heart like I am the only one you could have trusted.

.

You said you loved things that could fly.

So now, I let you go, with a tear soaking smile.

.

END.

* * *

><p>AN : Review please.


End file.
